Super Smash Bros:Smackdown!
Super Smash Bros.: Nation Battle/Smackdown! is a game made by ML&ST Inc. The Random Block helped the company release the game. Splitting the game into two sub-games, thus being Smackdown! and Nation Battle, proceed in 2019. Gameplay This game is has the same controls and items as Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with some items in SSB4, SSBU and new items. Characters Veterans "NB" means Nation Battle; "S" means Smackdown!. Unlockable Concent Smackdown! Nation Battle Newcomers (Smackdown!) Adventure Mode: (S) Demon Sage (NB) The Fight Note.Sometimes a / is used as there are seperate paths such as in the first battle the player is able to choose between Mario and Sonic and, in Nation Battle, Mark Evans, and thus there is different storyline in Smackdown!, compared to Nation Battle's storyline. Demon Sage Story Months after the events of the Subspace Emiserry, peace has been restored to the World of Trophies, new characters have joined the world and all is fine until the following events take place At the Midair Staduim another brawl is taking place with a wild crowd including Princess Peach and Amy Rose, Mario's Trophy is thrown into the staduim followed by Sonic's the two are revived and start to fight Mario/Sonic eventually wins the battle and walks over to revive Sonic/Mario but before he could the Halberd arrives and sucks the trophy up and Meta Knight drops out but his eyes are bright red.Amy/Peach drops in and, enraged at Sonic/Mario's capture battles him with Mario/Sonic, they defeat him in combat and turn him into a trophy but as this happens a golden X surrounds Meta Knight before disapearing, Amy/Peach revives him with his eyes yellow again but he seems unable to remember the previous events Sonic/Mario then arrives whos eyes are also red and fires a purple plasma chain from a Trophy Ray which ties up Amy/Peach which turns gold transforming her into a Trophy which he takes with him back to the halberd which fires a similair beam at the staduim which glows purples and begins to fade away.Meta Knight flys away carrying Mario/Sonic with him while Peach/Amy boards the Halberd.Meanwhile Link, who was watching the events from a nearby area chases after the halberd he eventualy finds Meowth who was sleeping on the ground a series of fire-snake wake him up, over-powering Meowth and turning him into a trophy they are about to leave with it until Link destroys them and revives Meowth the two follow the halberd through the forest until it flys over a clift the two jump down to follow it, but a gold glow confirms that this trophy-fied them.Back with Meta Knight and Mario/Sonic the two land in the plains and eventually find Rayquaza who attacks them, they defeat the dragon pokemon which explodes and releases a badly damaged Airwing the two search it and find the trophy of Fox McCloud who they revive who explains that the Halberd stole Star Foxes reflector technoligy and that he, Falco and Krystal went after it but after being attacked they got seperated and Fox's Airwing was attacked by Rayquaza who managed to defeat him and swallowed the Airwing but Meta Knight does not remember doing such a thing.Meanwhile on a hill down to the forest where Tails is located, Sonic/Mario arrives and assisinates and attempts to capture him but Yoshi who was in the area at the time eats his Trophy Ray, Sonic/Mario is enraged and defeats Yoshi in combat turning him into a trophy he attempts to flee but is shot by a cannon shot from Tails causing him to drop the trophy.Tails revives Yoshi and they engage him in battle and succefully defeat him and the golden X surrounds him before he reverts to trophy form, Tails revives him and his eyes turn back to normal but Sonic/Mario is unable to remember his past deed and the three conclude that Sonic/Mario was under mind control they explore the forest and eventually find the trophies of Link and Meowth and revive them.Meanwhile at the Research Facility (not the same one from Brawl) Zero Suit Samus breaks in to find her stolen power-suit, she eventually finds a deactivated R.O.B and her power suit she reactivates him only to discover he two is under mind control as he goes on a rampage, she defeats him in combat and after he is released from mind controle and turned into a trophy she revives him and puts on her power suit as the two break out of the facility.Meanwhile at the swamp King Dedede picks up a sleeping Pikachu but is hit by a cannonball causing them both to get Star KO'd and turned into trophys, it is revealed that this was Wario and Waluigi who use them to start a collection of trophies as they leave in their vehicle, meanwhile at the jungle the Kong Banana Hoard is stolen by King K. Rool and the Kritters with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in hot pursuit when they find their bananas they are hit by King K. Rool's Trophy Ray and he, like the Wario Bros starts a trophy collection but is ambushed by Kirby causing him to loose Diddy's trophy while keeping DK's, Kirby revives Diddy and the two chase after K. Rool, they defeat him in combat but his trophy falls into a yellow portal, Diddy goes over to revive DK but Bowser drops in handed Trophy Ray, Kirby Inhales Diddy and jumps off a cliff to save them.At the Ruined Zoo where Megaman is located on the run from the demon army troops but is ambushed by a mind controled Kuckles, he attempts to kidnap him but is hit by an energy blast from Silver forcing him to flee into a portal leaving a number of troops behind who the two fight off.Back with Tails's group the five are walking at the lake shore until Wario and Waluigi grab Tails with their Trophy Rays and turn him into a trophy before adding him to their collection,Link shoots out their engine and the team give chase and find them trieng to repair their vehicle but before they can confront the two they drive into a portal Sonic/Mario follows them in but the portal closes afterwards.Back with Diddy Kong and Kirby, Knuckles arrives and turns Diddy into a trophy but Kirby inhales his Trophy Ray and defeats Knuckles in combat freeing him from his mind control but Wario and Waluigi nab Kirby and Diddy with Waluigi's Trophy Ray but Sonic/Mario arrives steels the ray while reviving Kirby and Diddy while the Wario Bros. flee, Kirby revives Knuckles and the four chase after them, the two manage to escape by entering the Cave and blocking the entrance with a boulder which Knuckles makes various attempts to destroy and Kirby to Inhale.Inside the two meet Bowser who takes their trophies to be mind controlled on the Halberd.At the Halberd Peach/Amy is fighting through many demons until she finds Amy/Peach's trophy who has not been brainwashed yet, she revives her counterpart and the two team up, they eventualy find Bowser who is still in possesion of the trophies the Wario Bros. collected and DK the two defeat him in combat and revive four teaming up and staying on the Halberd as it goes to the research facility to brainwash the trophies (who unbeknowst to the demon army have been revived). Back with Silver and Megaman who are now venturing at the lake shore, they eventualy encounter Mario/Sonics group and team up. Meanwhile at the swamp the Pokemon Trainer is looking for his pokemon stolen by the demon army he eventually finds Wario and Waluigi with Ivasaur and Charizards trophys, he returns the two to their Poke'Balls and battles the Wario Bros, his pokemon defeat them and their trophies are sucked into a portal replacing them with Team Star Wolf who defeat all of his pokemon, luckily Falco arrives at the scene followed by Yoshi's group and they all team up, the pokemon trainer recalls his pokemon and they battle Team Star Wolf, the villanous team survive and leave on Wolfens (exept Wolf who leaves on a Wolfen II) leaving a monster known as Firoen to battle the heroes, they defeat the demon as it desolves into lava, Falco contacts Krystal who arrives in the Great Fox allowing the team to escape with their lives. However Jigglypuff, who was at the swamp at the time is caught in it and turned into a trophy before being kidnapped by Mewtwo who orders the Wolfen to get rid of the location which it does with the same method of destroying the Midair Staduim while he escapes to the Plains. Back on the Halberd which is now at the Research Facility, Peach's group brake out and search the facility eventually finding Samus and R.O.B. who they team up with and at the end they find Pichu inside a device draining his electric power, Solid Snakes Cardbord Box and Mr. Game and Watch trapped in video game, after rescuing Pichu they use a machine to enter it themselves and free Mr Game and Watch from the cell he was in but realise they can't get out of the Flat Zone. Back in the facility Snake emerges from his box and, pleased with what he has seen, frees the team from their video game prison and they break out of the facility and escape after Tails calls the Tornado 2.Meanwhile back in the facility a shadow is told to get rid of the group by Ganondorf before leaving via portal.Meanwhile at the plains Mewtwo is hurrying with Jigglypuffs trophy to the research facility but is ambushed by Shadow, Shadow revives Jigglypuff and they defeat Mewtwo turning him into a trophy, Shadow is about to leave when Jigglypuff grabs onto his leg while makes various attempts to shake her off until realising she wont leave him and Chaos Controls them to a currently unknown location, at the Safari Baby Luigi is walking scarcly before being ambushed by a Firi and ducks down in fear until his brother:(Baby Mario) saves him and the two team up encountering Bowsers Minions and Piranha Plants in the Generators and eventualy find who was behind it:a Shadow Mario who reverts back to Bowser Jr and battles the two and looses when his farther drops in about to kidnap the two until an Airwing arrives and Krystal ejects and defeats Bowser in combat with them and brings them back to the Great Fox via Airwing before the halberd arrives and gets rid of the safari (along with Bowser and Bowser Junior), back with Tails and his group, the shadow attacks the Tornado 2 to the point of destroying it and reveals his identity:Metal Sonic but leaves before they can engage him in combat leaving the Halberd to get rid of the location while they try to shoot it down and are about to disapear when an "unknown force" teleports them away, Tails then wakes up in the Wilds where their saviour is revealed:Shadow and the group travel to the canyon. At the cave where Lucas and Ness are reveled to be located, the two are fighting the demon army forces and eventualy find a monster known as Eartheon and defeat it at the exit, Ness's PK Flash manages to destroy the boulder and the two explain that Wario and Waluigi are no longer in the cave and Captain Olimar arrives in his rocket offering the group a ride which they accept. Meanwhile Captain Falcon is in battle with the halberd in his Falcon Flyer and manages to board it finding the trophys of the Ice Climbers and Toon Link and reviving them the three eventualy find the monster Iceon who they defeat and escape back to the Falcon Flyer.Meanwhile at the Wilds where Ike and Marth are located and fighting demon army troops they eventualy find the canyon as well where a monster known as Iceon attacks them with his Iciris, luckily Mario/Sonic's five man group arrives and takes care of the troops and they all fight and defeat Iceon together. Then the Great Fox arrives with Fox, Falco, Krystal, Yoshi, Link, Meowth, the Baby Mario Bros and the Pokemon Trainer while the Rocket arrives with Olimar, Knuckles, Kirby, Sonic/Mario, Diddy Kong, Ness and Lucas and finaly, the Falcon Flyer with Captain Falcon, Toon Link and the Ice Climbers, they then all join together to make one big team.It then shows images of the Halberd destroying many more areas and then shifts back to the present where they are about to blast the entire ocean into the unknown until the team arrives in various aircrafts:(the Great Fox, the Falcon Flyer, Samus's ship, the Tornado 2 and the Hocket Rocket) when Kirby arrives and destroys the "face" of the Halberd creating an entrance where they fly into the demon armys dimension:Hyperspace.They defeat many of the troops, meanwhile the remaining villains are on the way to Master Hand to report their faliure when he is freed from possesion of the demon army leader Elementragon who defeats all of them and sends them to different locations of Hyperspace (which were pulled in through the cource of the game) when the team arrive and they are defeated too and are also sent to different areas.Somewhere in Hyperspace the trophies of Luigi, Zelda and Pit fall from the sky and revive eachother upon collision and travel through the different areas rescuing the smashesrs on the way before the final confrontation with Elementragon who almost defeats them again when Lucario appears out of nowhere and destroys the gem on his neck destroying the attack when the events before this are revealed:When Elementragon first started the invasion, Lucario discovered this and formed a team with Luigi, Zelda, Pit, Kirby, Shadow, Knuckles, R.O.B, Silver, Pichu, Megaman and Mr Game and Watch to stop them, early the demon army invaded the Halberd and captured Meta Knight and the group pursued it, Knuckles gave himself up early in the Forest so the rest of the team could get away, Elementragon then posesed the dead body of Master Hand and recruited Bowser, Bowser Jr, King K Rool, Wario, Waluigi, Ganondorf, Wolf, Panther, Leon, Mewtwo and Metal Sonic to help take the group out, later when they invaded the demon armys Research Facility they found plans for the Trophy Rays and the machine used to mind control the helpless smashers which is where Pichu (who was used as a power source), R.O.B. and Mr Game and Watch (who was traped in a video game) were captured while the rest of the group fleed, the demon army the used the Halberd to steal Star Foxes reflector technoligy for construction of the the Trophy Rays under Wolfs command which led the intergalactic heroes into conflict as well, Solid Snake also noticed the suspicious activity went to spy on the army (which explains his presence in the Research Facility), the demon army then captured the Ice Climbers and Toon Link who never got delivered to the facility for an unknown reason, Bowser Jr then took over the Safari to assist in the invasion, the group then boarded the Halberd where the mind controled R.O.B. and Knuckles took Luigi and Zelda out, unfortunatley R.O.B. went out of control before being deactivated and put in the Research Facility, Lucario then asked Pit to take them to Sky World, which unfortunatly had allready been taken over by the army who blasted them off the planet leaving them a long trip back down.Tired of Lucario's threats to his plans, Elementragon then cursed him so he would be frozen in time on Glacial Peak until enough power was against Elementragon and Kirby, Shadow, Yoshi, Silver and Megaman were forced to go into hiding until they could find a way to gather more power to free Lucario before the events of the Demon Sage took place. The group succefuly defeat Elementragon and the entire Demon Army and Hyperspace along with him, and the areas where released from his grasp. Trivia *Alough the Tornado 2 was earliar destroyed by Metal Sonic, it somehow reapears in the Halberd Assault scene *The scene where Kirby destroys the "face" of the Halberd with the Dragoon is a clear refrence to Brawls Subspace Emiserry where he does the same to the Subspace Gunship *Hyperspace is similair to Subspace *Another reference to the Subspace Emiserry is the Halberd Assault scene which is similair to the Gunship Scene *The last two references are Master Hand being controled and both of the villains having an attack capable of turning all the Smashers in the surounding area into Trophys The Fight Story In the Subspace, Mario, along with his teammates, head off into a portal, leading them into the Phoenix, a next-gen space shuttle featuring a football field and a garage with Black Hole, what is a space train. Once the crew are in the Phoenix, Mark Evans appears. The battle begins with a black soccer ball in the sky, which explodes into asteroids. There was a draw. With all their power gathered to the Phoenix, the shuttle launched off to the outer space. Mario watched the stars through the way to an unknown universe. It was seen to be the Superbyte Universe. Now, you can choose either Mario, Sonic or Mark Evans, who, using the elevator, moves down to the ground, and, when the player touches ground, the doors open. Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans start competiting in an another brawl, now taking place in the Nation Stadium. A very wild crowd including Princess Peach is watching the brawl. Mario's trophy is thrown into the stadium, along with Sonic's and Mark Evans's trophies, with the choosed character transforming into the spirit version of the character. Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans see the Halberd on the sky, with Meta Knight falling to the ground. Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans eventually win this fight and Meta Knight teleports to the Halberd. Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans returns to the Phoenix. The elevator goes up to its standard place. All of a sudden everyone except Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans were spread all over the Superbyte Universe. All characters, who were spread, were reflected by the speciality armored aircraft, known as Armorcraft. When Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans were able to hit Armorcraft, a light flash appears. The light flash taken Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans to the Superbyte Central Stage. The Halberd appears again. Meta Knight carries Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans with him, while Peach boards the Halberd. Meanwhile Link, who was watching events from a nearby area, chases after Halberd and eventually finds a Pokeball. The Pokeball breaks, revealing Meowth. He was sleeping on the ground, when a fire snake wakes up him. Meowth makes jokes to Link, making Link somewhat crazy after each joke said by Meowth. The Armorcraft appears, overpowering Meowth with blue electricity and turning into a Trophy. When Link is ready to chase the Halberd, Meowth revives and chases with Link. The two jump over a rock and run, but suddenly, Armorcraft releases blue electricity, trophyfying them. Back with Meta Knight and Mario/Sonic/Mark Evans, the two land on the plains and eventually find a member of Armorcraft's trophyfying generator who attacks them. They eventually take off the pilot to the Armorcraft and return into Halberd. In the place of Armorcraft's pilot, there is a badly damaged Arwing, what follows the Halberd. Inside the Arwing, there is a trophy of Fox McCloud, so the two go there and find this trophy. It was seen that the Armorcraft lost the reflector technogy and both Fox and Falco Lombardi were trophyfied and thrown into the underground construction site. Also, there was an information that Armorcraft's pilot swallowed an Arwing what followed the Halberd in the way to the Phoenix. Stages Smackdown! Startable Unlockable Nation Battle Already available References to other games * Donkey Kong: 100m is a stage based off the stage with the same name. * Super Mario Bros.: The formation of Brick Blocks and Question Blocks in Mushroom Kingdom is the same as the 1st formation of them in World 1-1. * Sonic the Hedgehog: Special Stage is similar to the game's Special Stages. Trivia * Mark Evans's moveset in Super Smash Bros.: Nation Battle was announced in Super Mario Fanon Super Announcements 2018. This is the moveset, with the custom versions of special moves: ** Standard Special: Fist of Justice - Explosive Fist of Justice - Megaton Head ** Side Special: Dash Rush - Neo Dash Rush - Energy Attack ** Up Special: Air Shoot Smash - Air Shoot Break - God King's Smash ** Down Special: Whirlwind Force - Intense Whirlwind - Fire Whirlwind ** Final Smash: Maximum Ignition * The main song in Nation Battle version is Fight or Fall, The Nation Battle Starts!, though the Smackdown! version hasn't got a song with lyrics. * Iceberg Beach is based off Snow and Lake Kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey. * A stage based off the Racer series, known as The Race, features some elements from the games. *